34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Venia Mengal
Venia Mengal was one of the prep team members that helped Katniss Everdeen look good so she could get sponsors during her interviews and chariot ride. She was said to have a strong personality, as she could hold in her feelings when the others coudln't. She is also described to have spiky blue hair and tattoed golden eyebrows. However, her appearence was different in the movies. 74th Hunger Games Venia is one of the members of Katniss' prep team, along with Flavius and Octavia. Venia was in charge of waxing and doing the eyebrows. During the time before the opening ceremonies in the 74th Hunger Games she and the prep team prepared Katniss for Cinna's initial examination; she appreciates Katniss' endurance when her hair was being removed. The prep team is excited when Katniss returns alive from the Games and welcomes her back with love. They again prepare her prior to her final interview. Catching Fire Venia was excited for Katniss, since Katniss was going to be lucky enough to mentor the tributes for the third Quarter Quell in her first year of being a mentor. Venia went along with the others on the Victory Tour to help Cinna in dressing Katniss. Venia, along with her comrades, arrived early to Katniss' new home in the Victors' Village to get her ready for her wedding dress shoot. Venia and the other members were conversing about not having seafood for weeks, electronic gadgets or fabric they needed and Katniss was able to figure out it was due to rebellion in District 3, 4 and 8. Venia did not cry unlike the other members of the Prep Team when President Snow announced that the third Quarter Quell would reap past victors, instead Venia stayed strong and held in her tears, sternly making her teammates leave when they cried because Katniss didn't want to deal with it. Venia said her final goodbyes, on behalf on the whole prep team, to Katniss before she entered the arena. Mockingjay Venia, along with the other members of the prep team, were taken hostage by District 13. President Coin thought she would be doing Katniss a favor if she captured and tortured them for her. Since Venia and the others were not fed enough, Octavia stole some bread but was caught. The prep team was thus taken into a room and beaten until Gale distracted the guard and Katniss entered the room to discover her beaten up prep team. Katniss demanded that they would be taken to her mother for treatment from their wounds. Venia recovered, thanks to Mrs. Everdeen, but was still terribly fearful. Thankfully, Venia was the one to recover fastest. Venia and the others prepared and dressed Katniss for the role of the mockingjay. She trembled constantly, still scared of what had happened to them, but trusted Katniss. Katniss took them to eat and she would later often eat with them. The prep team assembled again after President Snow was tried, found guilty and sentenced to be executed. They dressed Katniss up in her mockingjay uniform and watched her during the trial. After Presidents Coin and Snow died, Flavius, Venia, and Octavia most likely went back to the Capitol or resided in one of the districts. ::